far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Norion Azure
summary Traits and Appearance =Traits= Azure's only mildly stronger than most Velans due to his stocky frame. With his age creeping up slowly, he finds himself much less dextrous than he used to be. A hearty man, he is not prone to sickness, but when he gets sick, he struggles to fight it effectively. He spends most of his days poring through the Great Server, and his brain has soaked up much of that gathered knowledge like a sponge. Azure is fond of puzzles and games, a crafty man whose guile often frustrates his opponents. Those of House Vela describe his charisma through 3 words: Compassionate, Confident, Optimist. =Detailed description= At 6'1, 170 lbs, Azure carries the build of a regular Velan, albeit slightly more stocky in frame than most. His hair, once a dark blue, now has aged into a silvery blue mane, which he often keeps underneath a Royal Blue turban with 3 silver feathers protruding from the front. His skin is olive, with a slight tan from spending most of his time on Pharos. His eyes are a piercing Cerulean blue, although often hidden behind a tech-visor that almost constantly illuminates his face with new data passing through the Khutat and into the Great Server. His beard is long silvery blue beard is roughly maintained, due to his almost constant need to fiddle with something. He is most fond of wearing velvet garb of blacks, purples, and blues, decorated with silver or gold lacing or trim. Often times, his robes are decorated with the Vela Constellation, or of stars and systems. Biography Quick Timeline Age 18 (3156) - Joined the Navigator's College at the suggestion of his parents, after they find him tinkering in the Great Library's databases, studying topics far above normal access. - Meets Lady Serpens Cara Selene during a Navigator's assignment, where he became close friends and maintained contact during the remainder of his college years. Age 20 (3158) - Earned his Khutat's Veil in 2 years of study. Age 23 (3161) - Azure proposes to Lady Cara Selene, who accepts. She takes on the name Ameerah Vela Cara Selene, who is originally of House Serpens. Age 24 (3162) - Development begins on Azure's Great Work: The movement of The Great Library to Pharos, integrating it with him and the rest of the Khutat's newly developed Server & Mainframe: The Great Server of Alexandria. Age 29 (3167) - Azure's Mother, Ameerah Vela Norion Iselle, passes away at the age of 145. Age 33 (3171) - Azure's first son, Emir Vela Norion Lazarus, is born. Age 34 (3172) - Azure's Father, Emir Vela Norion Glacius, passes away at the age of 167. - The Great Server of Alexandria is completed, and Azure begins work on a 2nd Great Work, a new software tech to improve Navigator ability to current capabilities, merging the old Nav Systems with this new program: The Great Lighthouse of Alexandria, known shorthand as LINES. - Rumors begin to circulate of discontent between Ameerah Selene and Khutat Azure. This heavily affects his Great Work progress, but towards the end of the year, House Vela intervenes on both of their behalf. They attempt to reconcile their differences. Age 35 (3174) - For undisclosed reasons, Azure and Ameerah Vela Norion Selene divorce, and Lady Selene elects to return to Hroa, Their son, Lazarus, aged 3, goes with her. - Heartbroken, Azure begins to take interest in a woman who recently became an ambassador from House Cygnus: Lady Cygnus Tucana Kira. The two bond closely over their love of technology, and Azure's programming skills become further improved. This becomes the catalyst for the completion of LINES at an accelerated pace. Age 40 (3178) - The Lighthouse Integrated Navigation & Exploration Systems, or LINES, for short, is completed by the Khutat, Azure, and Kira, with the main database located on Pharos. House Vela refers to this database as The Great Lighthouse. - Azure proposes to Lady Kira, who accepts after seeking approval from her house.The two are wedded almost immediately, only 2 months after engagement. Age 42 (3180) - Azure's second son, Shamshir Vela Norion Frost, is born. Age 47 (3185) - His second wife, Lady Vela Norion Kira, originally of House Cygnus, is suspected, tried, and executed for Treason within the House, found guilty of conspiring to steal data from the Great Server using the Synth Librarians. Azure insists they never provided proof, and suspects that this was influenced politically from another House. Age 62 (3200) - Through majority vote amongst his peers, Azure is appointed Raja of Vela, Left hand of the Royal Sah, and becomes the person in charge of Internal Affairs. His term is currently listed for 2 months, after which point a new Raja will be elected. description Early Life summary description Education and Stats summary description Azure does not have any Psychic abilities. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Vela Members